Conventionally, it is known that various organic or inorganic fiber members are heated and calcined by microwaves to achieve high strength and high elasticity of the fiber members. For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP S47-24186 B1) and Patent Literature 2 (JP 5877448 B1) disclose a method in which organic synthetic fibers are carbonized by microwave heating and further graphitized.